


Jasmina

by julietterocher



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lots of Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Somewhere, forgive me I wrote this a long time ago, no idea whats happening here, pretty sure theres a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietterocher/pseuds/julietterocher
Summary: Young slave Jasmina finds herself bought by a new owner. But who is this man- and can he help her find her family?





	Jasmina

He forces my jaws apart and roughly shoves his dirty fingers inside my mouth. I hold my breath and try not to gag as he pushes his digits further down my throat. When he has finished his inspection of my teeth he takes a small knife from his waist and roughly slices the cotton hem at my throat. He then pulls the material apart and the garment tears all the way to my navel, where the second hem stops the thin shirt from completely exposing my breasts. A second pair of hands pushes the first aside and slowly move upwards and I struggle not to flinch as he grasps the cloth and pulls it… together? He pins the frayed material and looks behind him.

The new person seems nervous and continues to survey our surroundings as he leads me to a covered cart and helps me up the rickety wooden steps. Once we are inside he secures the doorway and turns to face me.

“Are you …ill?”

Are you pregnant? I think.

I shake my head.

“Did they?”

Did they rape/hit you?

I shake my head again as a noise from outside makes my owner start. The ties securing the door curtain are being untied and the light creeps across the floor.

“I'm sorry.” He apologises quietly as he removes the pin from my shirt, and he looks into my eyes as he reopens the tear.

As the door opens to reveal a tall, muscular, man wearing the black shirt of an official, my master places his warm hands onto my body, and stares into my eyes as he begins to squeeze and massage my flesh.

An official steps into the cart and watches his movements for a moment. My owner sits back and removes his hands, dragging a woollen blanket from a pile by the door and starting to cover my legs. The official stops him.

“Riley. You needn’t stop your pleasure for me. Please, continue.”

There is a steely undertone to his polite words, and a hungriness in his eyes that makes it difficult to refuse his order.

Still, at least I now know my owners name. Riley glances once at the black-suited official before looking back to me, and moving his hands to the button at my hip.

I look away as he undoes the fastening and continues his journey down my leg, pulling the blanket back to reveal the heavy cloth of my skirt. He reaches my ankle and takes out his knife, slicing the hem and slowly cutting the dark wool, taking care to avoid my skin.

When he reaches my thigh his gaze finds mine, and he slides his hand underneath the material to protect my leg as he continues his cut. His hands are hot on my skin and he trembles slightly when his fingertips brush my hip bone.

The official laughs when I flinch but Riley removes his hand and helps my shaking body to sit more comfortably. I pull the remainder of my shirt together again and arrange the triangle of wool that was once my skirt to cover my legs. 

Riley stands and talks quietly to the official, who stares at me and then answers quickly, louder than my owner.

“She is good, she will give you children, continue your bloodline.”

Riley loses his caution and raises his voice.

“But she is too young.”

“She is untouched”

“She is just a child”

“Enough! Will you pay or not? I have plenty of other offers for her, and if all else fails she will earn well on the streets.”

It is only at this that I realise what is being discussed. I am being bought by Riley.

A clink of coins wakes me from my thoughts and I see Riley hand over two bags of money to the leering official. Once the transaction is completed Riley follows his gaze, then turns back and calmly holds his dagger against the man’s throat.

“She is mine now, and if you ever look at her in that way again I will spill your blood. Is that understood?” 

The official pales, and nods once, before bowing to my master and backing down the steps to tie the door shut.

Riley calls to the driver and the cart begins to move.

He walks steadily from the doorway, despite the lurching movements of the vehicle, and sits beside me. He holds his palm out to me and I place my hand in his. 

He slides our entwined hands up my thigh, watching my face for permission. I gave it, somehow trusting him, knowing that if I want him to stop he will.

He slowly releases my hand and tugs at my skirt. It slides across my calves, and I freeze slightly as the cold air hits my white legs. Riley stops and moves to cover me, but I stop his hands.

The cart stops but Riley doesn’t move. He stares at my legs and holds my hands in the air, but at the noise of the driver jumping down from his seat, he drops his hands, together with mine, directly down. His fingertips graze my stomach and slide down my skin, over the ragged hem of my shirt, to rest across my thighs. He looks at his hand and shakes his head in silence, still not moving a muscle.

The driver unties the door and puts his head through the gap, but, seeing me half-dressed and Riley with his hand where it is he quickly pulls his head back, and disappears from my view.

Riley still doesn’t react, and when I try to release my fingers his grip grows tighter on my hand, almost crushing my bones.

A woman’s voice calls through the doorway, and I become aware of a shadow against the canvas wall. 

“I'm coming in, is that alright Riley? Have you got new company Riley? The driver said that there was a girl with you, is that right? Is there a girl in there? If there is will you answer me please? I won’t get you in trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She speaks as if to a child, and her voice is soft, gentle.

I call out in pain as Riley squeezes again and the shadow moves.

She enters the cart, and stands in the doorway for a moment as her eyes adjust to the semi-darkness. When she moves I can see that she is dressed in a colourful wrap around top, but that her bright skirt doesn’t even reach her knees. She looks very different from the world that I have left behind, where it is seen as wrong for a woman to show so much skin, and where we all wear drab, boring, natural colours.

She steps forwards and gently pulls the wool back across my legs, to cover my skin, but doesn’t stop Riley’s movements until my eyes begin to water. Then she puts her hands over his and holds his head back against her chest, prying his fingers apart. She motions with her free hand for me to move and to leave the cart, but when I try to extract my skirt from underneath Riley she puts her hand down and stops me. I realise what she means me to do and grabbing one of the heavy blankets from by the door I step out into the night.  
I soon realise that although I'm not chained up I still can’t escape. The dry ground stretches away on all sides, with nothing to provide a bearing. I stay near the cart and sit on the steps, wrapped in the large blanket, despite the heat, to protect what little modesty I have left. I hear whispered voices from within the cart, and listen to the woman telling Riley that everything will be alright. I remember those words, whispered to a frightened child.

I wake up in a small bed, covered with two fur blankets and led on wool. The room is big and empty, made up of canvas stretched over a wooden frame. There is a pile of cloth by the door, and when the woman from last night slips into the room she deposits another sheet on top. She comes towards the bed, but stops when she sees that I am awake.

“Oh, I hope I didn’t wake you, but I'm supposed to get you washed and dressed before Riley calls for you.”

She moves back to the door and roots through the pile, pulling out a neatly folded skirt and another length of bright fabric.

She places the clothes on the bed and moves to take the cover away. That is when I realise that the remains of my shirt have been taken in the night. 

“Who, who took my shirt?” I feel my braid. “And brushed my hair?” 

She smiles a little, and blushes slightly. “I did. Riley wanted me to brush your hair, and I took your shirt in case he came in in the night.”

She sees my horror, and sits on the bed.

“He didn’t, not last night… but he might, you know that, don’t you. He bought you, so he can do what he wants with you. Like he did with me.” She looks away, thinking how to make me understand. “I was 14 when he bought me, and I didn’t know what he wanted me to do, not the first night….” She speaks quickly, like she doesn’t want to stop.   
“ We are lucky, he is kind and he will be gentle. He wasn’t himself last night, he won’t do that normally. His first wife died two months ago, and sometimes he remembers her, and then he forgets himself. But when he does things like that you should call for me, and I’ll deal with it… but now I’ve said too much. We have to get you ready.”

She sits further on to the bed, and unbraids my hair, brushing it out and putting it up with pins and ribbons from her skirt. She pulls the cover back, unashamed at my body, and begins to rub away the aches from yesterday’s journey. I try to stop her when she rubs at my breasts, but she just sits herself more comfortably behind me and moves my hands. I lie back against her as she massages me. We stay like this until a noise from outside awakens us. Then she quickly extracts herself and pulls me to my feet, wrapping the material around my chest, pushing the matching skirt towards me she steps away as Riley enters the tent.

I am dressed in a pink and orange wrap around top, that only just covers me, and leaves little to the imagination, and a matching sarong that ties loosely at my hip.  
Riley sits on the bed, and beckons us both towards him.

“Tibie come here please.” He sounds tired but the woman steps forwards. “Have you been dressing her all this time?” 

Tibie begins to nod, but looks into Riley’s eyes and stops. She shakes her head.

“Then what have you been doing? Show me.” 

Tibie steps backwards, towards me, and turns as she steps behind me and unties my top, letting it drop to the floor. Riley watches in silence as she pulls me back to sit on the bed. She watches his expression carefully as she places her hands back onto my chest. After a moment Riley stands and walks towards us as she rubs at my flesh.He places his large hands over Tibie’s small ones as she slowly works her way around my chest. I relax into them as they work and begin to enjoy the gentle movements of their combined hands.

Then, again, they stop. I open my eyes but Riley is stood with his back to me and his front to Tibie, who is wrapped around his neck and waist. She sees me and bats at Riley’s arm for him to put her down. She picks up my top and redresses me, before pointing at the door and turning back to Riley, but he has another question.

“What’s your name?”

“Jasmina, Jaz.”

I leave the tent.


End file.
